


god help me I'm surrounded by idiots, a story by Lydia Martin

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Lydia loses a bet and has to be Isaac's girlfriend for the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	god help me I'm surrounded by idiots, a story by Lydia Martin

Isaac laughed as Lydia gaped.

"I _told_  you they would get together,” Isaac gasped out.

"B-but,  _how_?” Lydia snapped a glare to Issac. “I calculated the chances of them getting together to 25% there is no way that happened on it’s own,” She pointed at Allison and Stiles holding hands.

Isaac snickered.

"Don’t be a sore loser Lydia," Scott sighed, the overseer of the bet.

Lydia looked to him. “You’re just going to let them?” She demanded from Scott.

"I figured we weren’t meant to be, I have my eye’s on someone else anyway." Scott shrugged.

Isaac grinned, holding out his hand, wiggling his fingers.

Lydia glared, casting another betrayed look towards Scott.

Scott smiled, rolling his eyes at Lydia’s melodrama. “You lost, the bet was if Stiles and Allison got together you’d go out with Isaac for a day,” He shrugged.

Lydia groaned, but took Isaac’s hand, letting him lace their fingers. 

"Don’t worry baby. I’ll make today worth your while." Isaac assured, winking at her as he pulled her away.

"You better Lahey," She grumbled.

—

She laughed as Issac fell on his butt. “I should have remembered werewolves don’t glide on ice after the time me Allison Stiles and Scott came here.”

Isaac shot her glare. “Something tells me you already did,” He grouched.

That only fueled Lydia’s laughter, as she glided to him, holding out her hands. He took them and stood, using her as his balance. She laced their fingers this time, letting on of his hands go so she could guide him on the ice. She glided forward, pulling Isaac along. He wobbled, but then locked his legs and held onto Lydia’s hand a fraction tighter. She smiled.

"This is fun," She admitted.

Isaac grinned like she’d just the highest of complements. 

"Good, I’m glad you’re having fun," Isaac said softly. He managed to get a little closer to her, stopping her.

She looked to him, perfect eyebrow raising.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

She blushed as he pulled away.

"Let’s see what else we can cover and get off this god forsaken ice!" He warbled as he slipped. She laughed, pulled him up and got them out of the rink.

—

Isaac smiled as he dropped her off at her door, leaning in to kiss her, too quick for her to respond.

"Night," He said to her, pulling away. She grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling him back to crash her lips to his, an actual kiss that Isaac took control of, nipping at her lips and then soothing over it with his tongue, teasing her.

"We’ll do this again." She looked him dead in the eye as she pulled make, making sure he understood. "I like being your girlfriend. Let’s test this out." She demanded before going in and closing the door. Isaac grinned and went home to Scott’s. 

Score one for Lahey.


End file.
